


Helping Out the Intern

by Druekee



Series: Fulfilled MX Forum Requests [39]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Office Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 16:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: Being the newest intern at an incredibly overworked office building was hard enough- the last thing Changkyun needed was to suddenly go into heat in the middle of a work day.Luckily for him, there’s a very nice alpha who’s happy to help him out~





	Helping Out the Intern

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [MBBReqSpot](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MBBReqSpot) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> A Wonkyun smut fic with omega!ck and alpha!wh + office!au, please?

Changkyun’s day began like most days did- he showed up at the office, and was immediately assigned several boring, tedious jobs that nobody else felt like doing. Being an intern at a crowded, understaffed office pretty much guaranteed an endless supply of shit work. The first task was to go buy coffee and donuts for everyone, which always rubbed Changkyun the wrong way. If Changkyun could describe his struggle with ordering fifteen pretentious, complicated coffees every day, it would probably just be one long, elongated scream. Not a loud scream mind you, but a scream nonetheless.

But that was how he always started his day. His next task was infinitely more frustrating: printing out 600 front and back copies on the crappy printer in the dreary printer room. Changkyun had been standing here for maybe ten minutes tops, but was already starting to lose feeling in his feet. He leaned his back against the printer, feeling it rattle ominously underneath him. It was times like these that he wondered if it was really worth it- doing all of this painfully dull work without pay.

Lost in thought, Changkyun nearly forgets his actual task, and is suddenly startled out of his reverie when he feels something… trickle down his leg. Cheeks flushing bright red, Changkyun swallows thickly, turning his hips to the side and looking over his shoulder, seeing a stain already beginning to form on the seat of his pants. Slipping out a panicked, strained noise, Changkyun reaches his hand down, patting the damp fabric and trying to figure out if this was _actually_ happening right now- if he was _actually_ starting his heat in the middle of work. Feeling the wetness under his fingers, Changkyun groans, coming to terms with the reality of it all.

Now fully aware of his state, Changkyun slips out a whimper as he feels his cock harden against his will, body on fire as his heat crashes into him full force. Lips parting in another groan, Changkyun almost completely forgets where he is, and reaches his hand back down to his ass, wedging two fingers to press against his dripping hole. God, he was always so taken off guard every time his heat came, and today was no different… well, except for the fact that he wasn’t alone in his bedroom. No, today- he was in the office’s printer room, and he… wait, was he alone? 

Eyes widening as he looks around the room, Changkyun bites his lip as he sees a rather muscular looking man timidly crouched over one of the fancy printers across from him. Changkyun didn’t know how long he’d been in here, but he definitely would’ve heard Changkyun moaning just now. Cheeks flushing in humiliation, Changkyun turns around, praying that this man is just a fellow omega and isn’t going to approach him or call him out—

“Um, are you okay to keep working?” called a gentle voice from behind Changkyun, dashing away all hopes of quiet escape. The sound of the shitty, huge printer still pushing out copies was the only noise in the room aside from Changkyun’s racing heart. Turning around to face the man again, Changkyun was startled to see how caring and genuinely concerned this stranger looked. Judging by his fancy suit and tie- he was one of the higher-ups that Changkyun rarely got to see, and not only that- but he was absurdly attractive. Not only were his muscles practically popping out of his tight suit, but his face was handsome and strikingly unique. Changkyun felt another rush of his heat take over him, accompanied by his nipples and cock hardening, and of course, another stream of love juice dripping from his hole. 

“Uh,” Changkyun eloquently answered, blinking out of his daze and looking over his shoulder, surveying his incredibly wet backside. It was pretty obvious now that he was on his heat, and his smell was overwhelmingly strong now… every alpha in the radius would be pouncing on him soon. “I don’t think so,” Changkyun replied, swallowing. “But I don’t know what to do, I’ll get seen if I walk back out there like this,” he continued, rationality peeking through as the wave of his heat subsides temporarily. The stranger nods, biting his lip as he glanced around the room.

“If you stay, you could be put in great danger. There are some very predatory alphas in this office, and I don’t want you getting taken advantage of,” the man continues, and Changkyun nods, but he quirks a brow, surveying the man’s state- or more specifically, the growing bulge in his trousers. He must be an alpha, reacting so strongly to Changkyun’s smell. Smirking, Changkyun gives the man a lingering look, eyes languidly trailing up to his eyes. 

“So what do you suggest?” Changkyun asks, biting his lip seductively. “You could help me cum and then maybe my heat will subside for a couple hours?” he suggests, already getting more aroused just at the thought. The stranger swallows nervously, eyes darting around the empty room.

“I… I really shouldn’t do that,” he insists, and Changkyun pouts, the wetness between his legs nearly driving him crazy. “But I can find you a private room, and you can…” he begins, but cuts himself off, his cheeks flushing an adorable shade of pink.

“Masturbate?” Changkyun offered, and the man nodded, his eyes refusing to look back into Changkyun’s. 

“Yeah, c’mon, let’s go,” he says and grabs Changkyun by the wrist, leading him out the door. Luckily, the man was taller and wider than Changkyun, and served as a shield from the other people in the office as he led them down a hallway and to a room Changkyun had never seen before. He grabbed a key, and unlocked it, flicking on the light and revealing a moderately-sized room with a desk and three couches. The room looked like it hadn’t been used in quite some time now, and Changkyun frowned, his eyes flickering up into the stranger’s with a curious gaze. 

“Just who are you?” Changkyun asks, pausing in the doorway as he looks up into the handsome face of his saving grace. The man chuckles, urging Changkyun to step inside the room as he closes the door behind them.

“Shin Hoseok, I’m the Chief Operating Officer,” he replies and Changkyun’s eyes widen. This guy was definitely one of his bosses here, and he hadn’t even met him before! Swallowing thickly, Changkyun nods, his eyes flickering down to the floor.

“I’m Im Changkyun, heh, an intern,” he replies with, feeling a bit powerless under Hoseok’s power and presence. Hoseok nods, moving to stand by the door. 

Honestly, even though the couch looked a little old, everything seemed decent enough, and as Changkyun’s heat spiked again, he gets down onto it, peeling off his wet trousers and pressing his fingertips against his incredibly wet hole. Gasping at the feeling, Changkyun’s eyes dart up into Hoseok’s face, feeling his barely restrained power emanating from within him. Whimpering lowly, Changkyun blinks rapidly, easily slipping in one finger.

Sensing the shift in mood, Hoseok clenches his jaw, hand hovering over the doorknob but his eyes seemingly unable to look away from the beautiful omega intern fingering himself on his old office’s couch. He knew that he shouldn’t be doing this- watching this innocent boy in heat with eyes full of lust, especially during office hours, but he couldn’t help himself. There was something alluring and intoxicating about this omega’s deep, low voice whimpering out such pretty moans. Shaking his head to rid himself of such naughty thoughts, Hoseok grabbed the doorknob, starting to twist it as he spoke.

“I should get going, I’ll lock this room back up later today,” Hoseok says, trying to escape quickly before his alpha instincts completely took over him. Changkyun whined, slipping in another finger as he stared over at the handsome man.

“No, wait- please don’t leave,” Changkyun begs, stopping the man in his tracks. The door was cracked open now, and Hoseok could hear people milling about and talking in the distance. “M-my fingers aren’t enough, Mr. Shin, please, I know you’re an alpha, just help me through my heat,” Changkyun continues to beg, and Hoseok feels his heart race, his cock straining the front of his pants now. Changkyun _did_ smell incredibly good, and the sounds of his fingers pumping in and out of his wet hole were like music to Hoseok’s ears. Lightly shutting the door closed, Hoseok turns back around, facing Changkyun.

“If you don’t help me, I’ll probably go back out there and jump the first alpha that finds me,” Changkyun half-threatens, although he doesn’t really mean it. He could tell that Hoseok was on the cusp of succumbing to his desires, and maybe with just one more push, he’d come over here and fuck him like he so desperately needed. Feeling his chest expand with heavy breaths, Hoseok’s heart pounds in his chest. Truthfully, the thought of cute little pantsless Changkyunnie running up to an alpha and begging for cock was more than arousing… but Hoseok couldn’t deny the myriad of risks that would come with it. He didn’t put it past Changkyun to pull something like that, especially since he seemed so desperate for cock.

“I wouldn’t want that,” Hoseok replies, and every last bit of restraint slipped away from him the moment he saw Changkyun’s sexy, lust-filled smile. The small room was drowned in Changkyun’s erotic scent, and Hoseok was an alpha, he couldn’t just ignore an omega willing and desperate for a knot. He knew what he had to do. 

“Please, please,” Changkyun mindlessly begs as he stares over at the beautiful man, spreading his hole temptingly, his fingers covered in his own wetness. Hoseok growls, an obvious sign that he was succumbing to his primal instincts, and Changkyun moans excitedly, licking his lips as he watches the muscular man take off his pants, underwear… and even his shirt and jacket. Changkyun frowns, giving the man a slightly impatient and confused look. Jumping onto the couch and lining up his cock with Changkyun’s entrance, Hoseok explains.

“This suit is Armani, and I don’t want you staining it,” Hoseok says as he slides his cock inside Changkyun’s entrance, lips curled back in another growl, this time much more seductive and aroused. Changkyun’s back arches, and he moans loud and hot, eyes rolling back at the intense feeling. Fuck, he was so _big_! Now totally filled up, Changkyun spreads his thighs, desperate for the pounding he knew he was about to get.

After giving Changkyun maybe a quarter of a second to adjust to his size, Hoseok then began fucking the boy outright, creating a fast, steady pace and rocking his hips into Changkyun’s entrance. This little intern was actually a grade A omega, and his ass was so slippery and erotically tight- every time Hoseok would pull back, Changkyun would just suck him right back in. It was addictive, and Hoseok leaned his head down, slipping out another hot moan as he savored the feeling of Changkyun beneath him.

As Changkyun was finding out, there weren’t many feelings more satisfying than getting fucked this hard during your heat. Truthfully, he’d never been pounded like this, and to feel it while overwhelmed by his own lust and primal urges, well, let’s just say it was driving him to orgasm a little quicker than usual.

“I’m gonna cum already-” Changkyun whimpered out, not even the slightest bit embarrassed by how quickly he was going to cum.

“Do you want to cum on my knot?” Hoseok asked, his voice breathless and absurdly erotic, body covered in a sheen of sweat as he continued pounding viciously into Changkyun’s wet, addictive ass. Hoseok had never encountered an omega that felt as good as Changkyun did, and he couldn’t hold himself back either. He didn’t even want to. He was pounding Changkyun so hard the couch was slamming into the wall, but Hoseok couldn’t even find it in himself to care, too far gone to worry about the consequences.

“I want your knot, _please_ , give it to me!” Changkyun begged, his eyes watering from the intensity of Hoseok’s cock sliding in and out of him. He could barely think straight, Changkyun had never been pounded like this, and god, he was quickly becoming addicted to it.

Leaning his head back and letting out a raspy, guttural moan, Hoseok grinded his hips into the deepest part of Changkyun’s ass, his hands digging into the couch and damn near ripping it to shreds. Below him, Changkyun screamed, feeling Hoseok’s cock expand inside him, his knot filling up Changkyun past his capacity level- stretching him so far it hurt. But the pain only sparked his orgasm, and Changkyun felt tears spill from his eyes as he came on his boss’s knot. 

 “Oh _fuck_ ,” Changkyun moaned out, his body wracked with intense tremors as he continued to cum, his brain practically blank- only processing the pleasure of being so full and cumming so hard. He felt like he’d reverted back to all of his primal desires and instincts, and fuck if it didn’t feel incredible.

After several long, intense seconds, Changkyun finally was starting to get a grip of himself again, his eyes blearily staring up into Hoseok’s face, smitten by how stunning and out-of-it the alpha looked above him. Hoseok’s knot would be buried inside him for a couple minutes, so Changkyun leaned back, getting comfortable. 

“That was incredible,” Hoseok stated, smiling crookedly down at the handsome intern below him. Smirking in reply, Changkyun reached his hand out, stroking the side of Hoseok’s arm affectionately.

“It was everything I needed, thank you for helping me out,” Changkyun said, smiling nervously as he looked away. “I honestly don’t know where I’d be right now if you weren’t so kind,” he admits, grateful for his luck and Hoseok’s generosity. Hoseok smiled, reaching his hand down and running it through Changkyun’s hair.

“Well, you don’t need to worry about that again,” Hoseok states, and Changkyun looks back into the man’s eyes, a little confused.

“How so?” Changkyun prompts, blinking cutely.

“You can just come get me next time you need my knot~” <3

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written based off an anonymous request on the MX Fic Requests Forum!
> 
> Go to mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com to leave us a request! We hope to hear from you soon~! <3


End file.
